Time Troubles
by BloomAndFireforever
Summary: Sequel to "Endings and Beginnings." Rewrite of "The End of Time". Travelling with her father, Katryna falls out of their TARDIS, into the time vortex. She becomes stuck at a crucial moment in her personal timeline. Why during the time his daughter's missing, is the Master remembering a mysterious girl with curly ginger hair? Main; 10,Master,OC. Also;11,Amy,Rory,Rose,TenII later
1. Blast To The Past

**Time Troubles – Chapter 1 **

A few months had passed since Katrynaliasalationath Sigmariatonai left her life with the Doctor and began a new one with her father, Koschei – most commonly known as the Master. And his daughter – most notably Katryna, had settled into a new life of travelling with her father. They now had their own TARDIS and travelled together through the starts and galaxies. The Master and Katryna were all they had left of each other. They would travel as a team, the way Kahalia would've wanted them to – oh how she would've loved to see her beloved Koschei and Katryna on their journeys. Although the war had engulfed her life, she still remained within the memories of her daughter and her husband, and deep within both sets of their beating hearts.

Now Katryna sat in the control room of the TARDIS that belonged to her and her father. They chatted about how happy they were to now be living this life together. However, there were things that Katryna still had doubts about. She couldn't just put the thoughts to the back of her mind. She was worrying too much. So Katryna decided to tell her father.

"I still don't know if I made the right choice, to live this life. I love it all. I love you, but is this really the right road for me?"

"Of course it's the right road. Oh, Katryna. I always hoped you would grow up into a spectacular young woman. A Timelady. I always dreamed of living a life with you. My little girl. You'll always be that no matter how old you are."

Katryna smiled weakly at the Master.

"I love you, Katryna. Never forget that."

"Never, Dad."

For a moment, the two Timelords sat silently, as the Master cradled Katryna in his arms. Then he suddenly leaped to his feet.

"I know just the thing to impress you. Thrill and adrenaline! My way!"

The Master turned the controls on his TARDIS and Katryna sat up in her seat, watching wondrously at her fantastic father. Suddenly, their TARDIS was launched into a wave of time turbulence, as they flew through the time vortex. The ride became bumpy and Katryna was flung out of her seat, falling to the floor, struggling to keep her balance.

"Dad! Slow it down! Make it stop!"

"I'm trying! It won't budge!"

Then they lost control of their TARDIS. The time turbulence was too strong to pull away from. The Master and Katryna panicked, not knowing if they would be able to free their TARDIS from the terrifying turbulence. Katryna attempted to climb onto her feet, only to find she was sent back, falling to the floor. Unexpectedly, she was launched towards the doors. They flung open. Katryna suddenly lost her balance and fell from the TARDIS's safety, out into the time vortex!

"NO!" she heard her father yell.

"DAD!" Katryna shrieked back.

The Master panicked. His daughter, Katryna, had gone missing from him, once again. From his past memories, he yet again feared he was failing to protect her. But now the Master knew his aim – regain control of his TARDIS and find his daughter. The Master planned to bring her home, to where she belonged – within the security of his TARDIS. Soon, Katryna would be safe in her father's embrace.

When she hit the ground, Katryna didn't know where she was. Her head was spinning and the pain was winning. She felt her throbbing head, and a runny oozing wet feeling soaked her hand – blood! Katryna groaned in pain, as her hearts felt like they'd been touched against fire. She staggered slowly to her feet, starring at her hands – a golden glow emerged from them and the pain spread. Katryna couldn't work it all out. Then she remembered! She was regenerating! The Doctor and her father had done that loads. This was the first time for Katryna. She was terrified. The pain was too much; she'd be ripped apart to the core of her hearts, and rewritten inside and out. Katryna gasped in pain as the golden glow submerged her.

"I'm scared," she chocked, "Dad."

Then the golden glow exploded from her body, like the flames from a fire being set free. Katryna let out horrific howls as the pain pierced through her body. She gave a final yell as the glow and the pain faded. Katryna fell to her hands and knees, breathing heavily. Suddenly, Katryna heard footsteps of someone approach her. She looked up, realising where and _when_ she was. The wasteland – the place where she would be left. In the distance was the abandoned building that would eventually be burnt and where Katryna would eventually be left alone. Then she caught the sight of her approacher's eyes – it was the Doctor, in his tenth incarnation. The previous body from when Katryna had known him. He spoke.

"But…you're a…Timelord. Here, let me help you."

_No!_ Katryna almost protested out loud, but allowed him to help her to her feet. His kindness won over her hidden hesitance.

"Did you see me change?" Katryna wondered.

"Not completely. I just saw the glow followed by the painful screams. And you've got my favourite hair colour. I've always wanted to be ginger. I'm kind of jealous," he told her.

She grinned. Then he gave her a concerned look, and spoke seriously.

"Where's your mother?"

"Dead, from the war."

"Father?"

"Just this moment got separated from him."

"Listen to me. There's someone very dangerous here – he's one of us. You need to be careful."

"I know. I can feel it all."

"First of all, who are you?"

"Uh…spoilers."

**A/N:**** The fourth story in the **_**Of Children and Timelords **_**saga. Hope you've enjoyed this chapter so far. Things are going to get quite timey-wimey – and Katryna's regenerated! Please leave reviews. I'll update as soon as I can.**


	2. Captured

**Time Troubles – Chapter 2**

The Doctor stared at Katryna, horrified of her reply.

"Do you know River?" he asked.

"I never met her but I learned about her," Katryna replied truthfully, "Very well, actually."

"Look, you should go home," the Doctor said.

"But I'm lost," Katryna explained, "My father and I got separated."

"Well, find somewhere safe. Wait for your father," the Doctor advised.

"No!" Katryna snapped, "I'm better off with you. Anything bad may happen." She put on a straight face as if she'd never met him before. "And what do people know you as?"

"The Doctor," he told her, "And I believed the rest of us were gone. I didn't think the Master would return. I thought no one was left."

"Well there's me too," Katryna mentioned, "Right now, we're both completely confused. We can help each other."

Katryna knew the timeline risks, although she was right; staying near the Doctor would be better. The Doctor realised Katryna was able to help him, although he didn't know her _yet_.

"Come on," the Doctor instructed.

The Doctor and Katryna headed off within the dark rubble, to find the Master. They finally found him, standing silently in the far distance. Katryna was about to step forward more, but the Doctor stopped her, leaning his arm in front of her. He gave her a look, mentally saying, _Don't move_. Then the Master suddenly turned, glancing coldly towards the Doctor and Katryna. He caught the sight of their eyes. Starring deep into Katryna, the Master sensed there was something different about her – he'd never met her or seen her before, but he felt like he knew her – NO! It was the drums messing with his mind again! It had to be. Then his eyes met the Doctor's, and in unison, they took a step closer to each other, still metres apart. Katryna stepped forward too. He may not know her, but Katryna knew him, and everything he'd done; remembering who and what she was, from the night she'd opened her golden fob watch.

Suddenly, looking back at the Master, he rubbed his hands together with blue electric sparks, emerging from the edges of his hands. Katryna watched in horror. It seemed so different that she was at one of his most manic moments in the timeline. He wasn't the fantastic father she knew – not yet, anyway. And then, with both his hands sparkling the electric-like powers, the Master fired bright blue blasts towards the Doctor and Katryna. Like the Doctor, Katryna bravely kept walking forward. Then the Master fired a bigger blast at the Doctor, hitting his hearts. Katryna watched, transfixed in terror. She couldn't let the Doctor get hurt, even if he wasn't her protector yet. Knowing she'd inherited the electric-like powers genetically from him, Katryna stepped in front of the Doctor and fired bright blue blasts back at the Master. He fired another one, catching hers. The Master and Katryna's individual blast from each of them, hung in the balance. The Master's strength overpowered her. Katryna took the final blow. She collapsed to the ground, thinking, _Whatever the case, parents are always gonna win_.

As she lay, gasping for breath, the Master approached her, crouching down to her level and grabbing her abruptly by the shoulders.

"Why have you got that power? It's the same as mine," he hissed in her ear, with his eyes icy.

Katryna suddenly breathed out the golden particles, from recently regenerating. The Master's eyes widened with surprise.

"Oh spectacular! A Timelord, aren't you?"

"Yeah."

The Doctor had collapsed to his hands and knees, from being hit by the electric-like power that the Master possessed. The Master let go of Katryna and caught the Doctor, before he could let him fall further. Katryna scrambled to her feet, watching as she saw the Doctor and the Master look straight at each other. She saw the Master's regret of helping the Doctor from falling. Then he let go and the Doctor fell to the ground. Katryna bent down, helping him up a little, still crouching at floor level due to the Doctor being weak from the blast. Then the Master crouched at the Doctor and Katryna's level. They looked up into his dangerous eyes. Then he spoke.

"I had estates. Do you remember my father's land back home? Pastors of red grass, stretching far across the slopes of Mount Perdition. We used to run across those fields all day, calling up at the sky."

"I remember," Katryna announced aloud, realising her mistake, "Galifrey; so gorgeous and glorious. Now we can't go back. Our home was destroyed, followed by all the places and people we love."

"Look at us now. The three remaining Timelords," the Master added, then looking at Katryna, he said, "One of which I don't know."

"All that eloquence. But how many people have you killed?" the Doctor asked, panting.

"I'm so hungry," the Master answered.

Katryna saw the truth in her future father's eyes.

"I know the feeling," she said, feeling her new cravings from regenerating, "I don't even know what this new me wants."

"Your resurrection went wrong," the Doctor told the Master, "That energy; your body's ripped open. Now you're killing yourself."

_Not completely or I wouldn't have existed_, Katryna thought.

"And that's human Christmas out there. They eat so much; all that roasting meat, cakes and red wine, hot fat blood food, pots and plates of meat and flesh. Grease and juice and baking burnt, sticky hot skin. It's hot, _so_ hot."

"Stop it."

"It's mine. To eat and eat and eat –"

"Stop it!"

The Master buried his face in his hands. For Katryna, through her eyes, she saw him suffering. She gently let go of the Doctor and approached the Master; putting her arms around his shoulders. To Katryna's surprise, the Master didn't flinch or protest.

"It's okay," she whispered soothingly.

"It's like I'm being hugged by my mother," the Master said, "It feels that way for some strange reason."

The Doctor looked towards the Master and Katryna. He thought it too – there was something _different_ about this mysterious curly redhead. What was it? He already realised the girl was from his future – and the Master's too, maybe? However, he couldn't seem to work out the part she played in both their futures.

"What if I asked you for help?"

The Master looked up, suddenly surprised at the Doctor's question. Knowing their perilous pasts, he didn't expect the Doctor to ask him this. He shook Katryna off his shoulders. The girl hid her hurt feelings by reminding herself that the Master was not yet her father. The Master stared straight at the Doctor.

"There is more at work tonight than you and me," the Doctor continued.

"Oh, yeah," the Master answered.

"I've been told 'something is returning'," the Doctor explained.

"And here I am," the Master added. He looked at the Doctor as if the man were stupid.

"No, it's something more."

"But it hurts."

The Master began changing the subject.

_I know_, Katryna wanted to say, answering him, _One day; it all goes away, when you escape with me. You become a better person. You change so much. Trust me, dad._

"I was told 'the End of Time'," the Doctor continued telling them.

"It hurts, Doctor. One, two, three, four. One, two, three, four. Stronger than ever before."

"Like in my dream," Katryna mumbled.

"What dream?" the Master asked, suspiciously.

_Crap_, Katryna thought. Now she had to give hints, but not too many. "We're linked in a way you couldn't possibly imagine. I don't get it all either."

"Can't you hear it?" the Master asked the Doctor; and then pointing to Katryna, he said, "She can."

"I'm sorry," the Doctor replied.

"Listen, listen, listen, listen," the Master begged, "Every second, every beat of my hearts. There it is, calling to me. Please listen."

"I can't hear anything," the Doctor said truthfully.

"Listen," the Master insisted.

He kneeled closer to his childhood friend. He put his hands on the temples of the Doctor's face and their foreheads pressed together. Suddenly, the Doctor pulled away, breaking the connection.

"What?" the Master demanded.

"Doctor, what was it?" Katryna asked, acting along.

"But…" the Doctor stuttered.

"What?" the Master prompted.

"I heard it."

There was a pause. Then the Doctor continued.

"But that's no noise. There never has been. It's just your insanities."

The Master stood up, gazing around.

"What is it? What's inside your head?" the Doctor asked.

The Master laughed, like a child.

"It's real," he announced, and then louder, "It's real! IT'S REAL!"

Then electric blasts came from his hands and within seconds, the Master took off, flying across the landscape of the rubble wasteland. The Doctor slowly staggered to his feet. Katryna helped him and they took off running, following the Master.

"Dad, come back!" Katryna called out.

The Doctor gave her a shocked stare. He spoke while they ran.

"Did you just call him 'dad'?"

"No, it's the shock of the drums that's making you think that. They made me think odd things the first time I heard them in the dream. Now, come on!"

Katryna led the Doctor by the hand, soon letting go and running further towards the Master. He saw the redhead approach him. She stopped, metres from him, as she saw him turn to face the Doctor.

"All these years. You thought I was mad! King of the wasteland; but something is calling me, Doctor. What is it?"

Suddenly, helicopter lights appeared from the sky, shining down on the Master and Katryna. Another helicopter light shone on the Doctor. Katryna stood, yet again, transfixed on the spot. The Doctor turned to her, seeing the fear in her eyes.

"Run to me!"

Katryna did. Then one of the soldiers yelled, "There's a biological trace between the girl and the blonde one!"

Then as Katryna ran, she tripped. And as troops descended from the helicopters, sedating the Master via injection in the neck, they managed to do the same to her! Katryna's vision became clouded in darkness. The whole situation wasn't good. She was within her personal timeline – more involved than she should be.

"Don't!" the Doctor yelled out, as the troops carried the other two Timelords away, and bullets were fired at him, in which he had to dodge, "Let them go!"

He was hit over the head, falling unconscious, as the Master and the mysterious teenage Timelady, were lifted onto the helicopters and flown away. The Doctor lay in the rubble-wasteland, with his thoughts hazy and drifting through darkness. At the moment, he was helpless. There was nothing he could do. The Master and the girl were now at the mercy and mystery of the unknown. They were now facing the risks of the world, and those within it.

**A/N:**** Please leave reviews. I'll update as soon as I can.**


	3. Master Race

**Time Troubles – Chapter 3**

The last thing she remembered was being abducted by the troops at the rubble wasteland. After that, Katryna found she'd woken up somewhere else; somewhere different. Then she realised where she was – Naismith mansion. Surrounding her were armed guards, with their guns pointed dead at her, aiming for her hearts. She attempted to move, only to find she'd been handcuffed to a chair.

"Where's my father?" Katryna asked, without thinking. The sedation drugs had made her mind go wibbely wobbly.

"There were no signs of your father, and no trace of your mother," a guard replied, "But we picked up a biological trace on you and Mr Saxon."

_That's not even his real name you numpty_, she thought.

"What biological trace?"

"We can't quite confirm."

"Anyway, I would like to see this Mr Harold Saxon, right now. I _demand_ it."

Katryna found this new incarnation of her had a feisty side – and was her fiery red hair a symbol of this? It was certainly intriguing. Her new personality's qualities were enough to persuade Naismith's guards to let her see him – 'Harold Saxon'.

The guards un-cuffed her from the chair and then re-cuffed her hands behind her back, once she was standing. Katryna was escorted to a large room, with many people working at computers and others standing starring. She finally saw him, the Master, strapped to a chair, and buckles everywhere.

"I'm starving," he complained.

"You've got my daughter to thank for this," Naismith pointed out, "It's all her idea. She heard rumours of Harold Saxon, his disciples, his return. It's the sort of thing she finds rather thrilling."

"And I was right, he's back," Abigail Naismith said, "Yet we brought another here today."

She smirked at Katryna. Katryna looked away, disgusted.

"He's the very man we need and he's here," Abigail continued, "Oh, this is gonna be wonderful."

_This lot are so bloody stupid! They don't even know a Timelord's strength. They don't know what my father and I are capable of. They don't know I'm his daughter – well they can't know, 'cause I'm in my own timeline and the consequences could be, oh God knows how disastrous! _

Katryna cleared her mind, after going on a mental rant. She was just grateful none of her thoughts had been spoken aloud.

"What is your name, Miss?"

Katryna suddenly turned, alarmed at Naismith's question.

"W…why would you wanna know that? You're dealing with bigger things here, aren't you?"

"And I thought it was polite to answer others," Naismith retorted.

"Yeah, it is. My name is…Katryna – with a Y."

_Great, one more step to a damaged timeline_, she added mentally.

"Well, Katryna. To me, I think you're just nervous because you're caught up with someone of your kind who wants so much more than you can believe. You're a different person. You're the good one. Un-cuff her, please."

The guards did so. Katryna soothed her hands gently, by rubbing them together, due to the cuff burn. Then she saw the Master was being made to wear a restraint jacket, and a red leather dog collar and lead! Katryna felt as if the humans were discriminating towards her future father, due to being _the alien_, like her. For crying out loud! He too was a person.

"Um…uh…is the lead necessary?" Katryna wondered, "It feels as if you're all treating us like animals."

"No, it's just precautions," Abigail said.

"Right," Katryna mumbled, gritting her teeth.

The guards led the Master and Katryna towards a large black frame that was sparking electric blue sparks within its centre.

"Whoa, that's not from earth," the Master realised.

"And neither are you or Katryna. The perfect combination, don't you think?" Naismith explained.

"Hold on, _you're_ called Katryna," the Master said, turning to the curly redhead, who was his future daughter.

Katryna nodded reluctantly. She wondered what more damage could be done to her timeline. As she wondering, one of the workers stood up, adding he needed to check the basement. His assistant, a woman with curly blonde hair, followed. They caught Katryna's curiosity as soon as they left the room – hold on, were they the ones who later help out the Doctor and Wilf? From what the golden fob watch had taught her, Katryna's memory of this event was slowly returning.

She snapped away from her thoughts when she found the Master and herself were abruptly escorted (or ushered) towards a desk. As Katryna was shoved into a chair, the Master's restraint jacket was removed before he was forced to sit next to her. Joshua Naismith began explaining about the history of the immortality gate.

"The gate was found inside a spaceship, buried at the foot of Mount Snowdon. It was moved to an institute, known as Torchwood –"

"Hey, I've got a friend who works for them."

Oops. Katryna made another time travel mistake. All eyes fixed on her.

"Who was your friend?" the Master asked.

"Someone very good and she knew a lot about aliens. She knew about our kind, the Timelords," Katryna replied.

At least she didn't mention more names at this moment.

"Anyway," Naismith continued, annoyed of the interruptions, "When Torchwood fell, I acquired it. The immortality gate's current location is now here."

"I like you," the Master commented, smirking at Naismith.

"Thank you," Naismith responded.

"You'd taste great," the Master added.

Katryna suddenly covered her mouth in shock; she couldn't believe what the Master had just said. The watch had never revealed _that _detail when she'd opened it. She mentally told herself to get a grip and calm down. She soon did. Naismith was shocked too, maybe more than her.

"Mr Danes?" Naismith said suddenly.

"The visitors will be given food," Danes ordered.

The Master and Katryna turned, as a footman brought, a dish over, covered with a silver lid. The footman removed the lid, revealing a large cooked turkey. Suddenly, the Master grabbed the food abruptly and started scoffing it ravenously, like a cannibal. Katryna and all the other people in the room watched, with disgusted reactions.

_Now I think I know why I always grew up with a keen appetite_, Katryna thought, looking away, avoiding the urge to throw up.

"Apologies, Miss Katryna," Naismith mentioned, "Is there anything I can get for you?"

"Uh…well…pasta and ice cream – served together. I don't know why I want both together. I fancy it – ooh, I'm craving! Oh blimey."

Naismith hid his shock over Katryna's exotic food request. Within seconds, a pile of penne pasta served with vanilla ice cream, were brought over to her. Katryna ate the lot quickly. Everyone watching was surprised. However, Katryna's eating pace was nothing, compared to the Master. The dishes were taken away as soon as she'd finished eating. Then Naismith spoke again.

"Anyway, the device came equipped with its own power supply, a nuclear bolt. One technician remains in charge of the feedback, 24 hours a day. And the power feeds through to the gate. It encourages some sort of cellular regeneration. Miss Collins was out test subject. She carried some burns as a result of an accident that happened when she was a child. Down her left side."

Collins showed her left arm and where the gate had apparently healed her.

"The gate mended her."

"But what do you want it for?" the Master questioned.

"Recalculate, but if this device can be fully repaired by Katryna and your good self, it can restore the body forever. Hence its given title; the Immortality Gate. Because that's what I want, not for me, but for my daughter. I want her never to die; my gift to her. She will be immortal."

"She'll be nothing more than a spoilt brat," Katryna muttered, so no one heard her.

"Abigail – it means bringer of joy," she explained.

Abigail and her father continued grinning at the Master and Katryna. The Master smirked again. Katryna just shot them a look of disgust. Out of _all_ the humans she'd met, Naismith and Abigail seemed to be the worst.

"We better get to work," the Master said, turning to the computer.

Katryna shuffled nearer, knowing they all expected her to help too. At the same time, she hid her relief of knowing the Doctor would be coming shortly. Then she watched and reluctantly helped the Master out, as he began typing on the computer system. Katryna gave a small secret smile towards the young looking brunette man in the lab coat. He didn't see her smile or glance towards him, but he was going to be one of the few on her side, within moments. Then he had to leave the room, to find his assistant.

"Now, please don't imagine I'm a slave driver. You can both resume work on Boxing Day, Miss Katryna and Mr Saxon," Naismith told them.

"My name is the Master," the Master pointed out.

Then he pressed another button on the keyboard. The lights flashed red and the gate lit up.

"Oh, excellent!" Naismith announced, "Excellent!"

The Master lent back in his chair, grinning. Katryna sat worried, knowing what was to come.

"The visitors will be restrained," Danes added.

"What? But I repaired it," the Master protested.

"And I helped him!" Katryna announced, proudly and regrettably.

"I'm not an idiot," Naismith retorted, "Don't let the two of them anywhere near that thing!"

"You trusted me!" Katryna snapped.

"I lied!" Naismith told her.

The Master was put back in his restraint jacket, and Katryna was once again handcuffed. Naismith and Abigail hugged and laughed proudly.

"Your reputation precedes you sir. I have no doubt you've laid traps."

_You don't say_, Katryna thought, rolling her eyes.

"Perhaps you added explosives, or means of escape," Naismith continued, "Murder? But everything you've done to the gate will be checked and double checked before anyone stands inside. Now it's time for the broadcast. The president's great initiative. The two of you might want to see this; proof that the human race can mend its own problems."

All of them watched as the broadcast took place. Suddenly, the Doctor burst in yelling.

"Turn the gate off right now!"

"Doctor!" Katryna yelled to him.

She used her power's strength to break free out of the handcuffs and ran towards the Doctor, before she could be stopped.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine," Katryna replied, "How about you and Wilf?"

"How do you know about Wilf?" the Doctor questioned.

"Like I said before – spoilers!" Katryna said.

She stood beside the Doctor. He may not know her _yet_, but Katryna felt he was already acting as her protector.

"At arms!"

Guns pointed at the Doctor and Katryna.

"No, no, no, no. Whatever you do, don't let him anywhere near that device," the Doctor yelled, instructing the staff.

"Oh like that was ever gonna happen," the Master sarcastically answered.

Suddenly, he burst free from his restraint jacket. The Master, using his electric-like powers, flew over to the immortality gate, and stepped inside it. The Doctor and Katryna watched in horror.

_He's not my father yet. He's still a different man_, Katryna reminded herself, panicking.

"Homeless, was I? Destitute and dying. Well look at me now!" the Master mentioned.

"Deactivate, all of you," the Doctor instructed, "Turn the whole thing off."

The Doctor and Katryna glanced around. They noticed something was wrong with the humans; they looked like they had a headache or something. The Master laughed evilly, as the Doctor and Katryna attempted to work out what was happening – well, Katryna _knew_ what would happen and it was the Doctor, who didn't.

"He's inside my head," they heard Naismith announce.

"Get out of there!" the Doctor yelled.

The Master fired electric-like blasts towards the Doctor. Katryna stepped in his way, taking the shot, falling to the floor. She grunted in pain, as it felt like the type of pain you get when you're dying. Then she fired a blast back in the Master's direction.

"And who's side are you even on?" the Master asked.

"I'm doing what's right!" Katryna replied.

"Oh tut, tut. You're ruining all the fun, Katryna," the Master told her.

"You're called Katryna!" the Doctor realised, turning to the redhead, "Why didn't you tell me before?"

"I didn't think to!" Katryna replied, "And because I'm part of yours and the Master's future."

"Doctor!" Wilf shouted, "Doctor, there's…there's this face."

"What is it? What can you see?" the Doctor wondered.

"Well, it's _him_. I can see him," Wilf explained.

The Doctor realised the same thing was happening internationally. He ran to the computers, trying to turn the gate off. Nothing happened.

"I can't turn it off!" the Doctor realised.

"That's because I locked it. Idiot," the Master retorted.

"Wilfred, get inside. Get him out," the Doctor said, leading Wilf to the glass rooms.

The man inside was shoved out of the way, as the Doctor and Wilf stepped inside a room each. The Doctor fiddled and adjusted the settings.

"Just need to filter the levels."

"I can see again. He's gone."

"The radiation's shielding now let me out. I can't get out until you press the button. That button there."

The Doctor pointed to a large red one in Wilf's part of the glass chamber room. Wilf pressed it, allowing the Doctor to be let out, while he was stuck inside. The Doctor ran back near to the gate, where the Master stood. Katryna shifted nervously beside the Doctor.

"50 seconds, and counting."

"To what?"

"Oh, the two of you are gonna love this."

While the Doctor kept looking for ways to try to sort out the situation, Wilf's phone rang. His granddaughter, Donna Noble (an old companion of the Doctor's) rung him. Then another friend rung and Wilf switched the call over.

"What is it? Hypnotism? Mind control?" the Doctor asked, "You're grafting your thoughts inside them, is that it?"

"Oh that's way too easy; no, no, no. They're not gonna _think_ like me, they're gonna _become_ me!" the Master replied, "AND ZERO!"

The Doctor and Katryna stared shocked as the Master's face shifted and the people; the humans became duplicates of him.

"He can't have!" the Doctor said.

"What is it?" Wilf called out, then his voice grew worried, "Doctor, she's starting to remember."

Then he called out to _the_ Master.

"What is it? What have you done, you monster?"

"I'm sorry, are you talking to me?" he replied.

"Or to me?"

"Or to me?"

"Or to me"

"Or to us?"

"Breaking news, I'm _everyone_. And everyone in the world is _me_!"

"I'm president. President of the United States. Financial solution, deleted."

"The human race was always your favourite, Doctor. But now there is no human race. There is only the Master race," _he_ announced.

The haunting laughter occurred worldwide and across the room. It was the voice that had occurred in Katryna's nightmare. Now, the Doctor, Wilf and Katryna were helpless. All they could do was watch in horror.

**A/N:**** Please keep the reviews up. I'll update as soon as I can.**


	4. Rescue

**Time Troubles – Chapter 4**

Katryna suddenly sent a blast at one of the windows.

"Run, hurry! I'll hold them off. Just bloody run!" she yelled.

The Doctor and Wilf attempted to follow her lead. Then the three of them became surrounded by the duplicates of the Master. Katryna was about to fire another blast when _the_ Master managed to grab her.

"Get off me!" she spat.

"Restrain them," _he_ ordered.

Duplicates of the Master race grabbed the Doctor and Wilf. Others pointed their guns at them.

"NO! You can't!" Katryna protested, then adding mentally, _You'll damage the timeline_.

Her pleas seemed to be ignored as Wilf was ushered to a chair and tied to it, without protesting as much as Katryna had done. The Doctor was unable to free himself, as many of the Master race duplicates strapped him down to a trolley, upright, and tightened the buckles.

"Listen to me, stop. You don't need to do this. Wait –"

The Doctor's words were cut off as the strap was tied across his mouth. He looked at Wilf and Katryna with helpless eyes, showing fear.

"I'm sorry, I tried," Katryna said, apologetically.

"Oh indeed," _the _Master remarked.

Then he dragged Katryna over to a radiator and cuffed her to the pipes. The Doctor, Wilf and Katryna were restrained, now at the mercy of the Master race.

"Now then, I've got a planet to run. Is everyone ready?"

"_Six billion, seven hundred and twenty seven million, nine hundred and forty nine thousand, three hundred and thirty eight versions of us, awaiting orders."_

"_This is Washington. As President of the United States, I can transfer all United Nations protocols to you, immediately, putting you in charge of all the earth's defences."_

"_Unit HQ, Geneva reporting. All under your command, sir."_

"_And this is the Central Military Commission in Beijing, sir. With over 2.5 million soldiers, sir! Awaiting arms." _

"I've got enough soldiers and weapons to turn this planet into a warship. Nothing to say, Doctor? What's that? Pardon? Sorry?"

The Master began mocking the Doctor. This may be dangerous for them all, especially Katryna, but Wilf wasn't going to tolerate it either.

"You let him go, you swine," Wilf said.

"It doesn't have to end like this!" Katryna added.

No, wait! What was going through her mind? She was jeopardising her existence and timeline. Katryna remembered from the time she'd watched _Back To The Future_ when she was younger. Of course, the timeline _had_ to stay like this. Katryna would need to make sure her timeline stays stable. The Master pulled Katryna out of her thoughts as he spoke back about her and Wilf.

"Oh, your dad and daughter's still kicking up a fuss!" the Master retorted.

"Yeah, we'd be proud if we were," Katryna spat back, feeling guilty, remembering the changed man the Master eventually becomes – her father, who bonds with her and tries his best to keep her safe, in whatever way possible.

"Hush, now," the Master instructed, placing a finger on his lips, "Listen to your Master."

"I'm not scared of you," Katryna pointed out, "We're the same species; you, me and the Doctor. We understand each other, when other people don't get it all. And you, Master, I know you're so much more than you could imagine."

The Doctor, Wilf and the Master seemed surprised at Katryna's sudden speech. This incarnation of her was braver than her previous one. Before more words could be spoken, a phone suddenly rang. The Master glanced towards the Doctor, rather confused.

"But that's a mobile," the Master said.

"Yeah, let me turn it off," Wilf offered.

"No, no, no, no. I don't think you understand; _everybody_ on this planet is _me_! And I'm not phoning you, so who the hell is that?"

"It's nobody, I tell you. It's nothing. Probably one of those ring back calls," Wilf lied.

The Master rummaged through Wilf's coat pockets, pulling out a small black gun.

"Look at this," theMaster boasted, "Good man."

He found Wilf's phone, looking at the screen.

"Donna? Who's Donna?"

"She's no one, just leave it," Wilf said.

Then the Master picked up the call. All of them heard Donna's voice on the other end of the phone.

"_Gramps, don't hang up. You've gotta help me. I ran out, but everyone was changing."_

"Who is she? Why didn't she change?" the Master demanded.

"Well it was this thing the Doctor did. He did it to her, the meta-crisis," Wilf replied.

"Oh, he loves playing with earth girls," the Master mocked.

The Master ordered his duplicates to trace the call to Donna's location. They located her within seconds.

"_Are you there? Are you still there? Can you hear me?"_

The Master walked over to Wilf, holding the phone against his ear.

"Say goodbye to the freak, granddad!"

"Donna, get out of there! Just get out of there! I'm telling you, run!"

"She's on Wessex Lane, Chiswick. Open the phone lines. Everyone of Wessex Lane, red alert."

"_What do I do?"_

"Run sweetheart, run for you life. What's happening, are you still there? Look, I'm telling you, run Donna. Just run, sweetheart! Just run…don't think about that, Donna, my love!"

Then there was silence down the end of the phone.

"Donna, what was that? Donna? Donna, are you there?"

The Master glanced towards the Doctor, seeing he was smiling. Katryna also noticed his smile, while Wilf worriedly kept calling down the phone. Then the Doctor winked at the Master. The Master grew a concerned look. He walked over to the Doctor and removed his mouth strap.

"That's better, hello. But really, do you think I'd leave my best friend without a defence mechanism?" the Doctor said rhetorically.

"Doctor, what happened?" Wilf asked.

"She's all right, fine. I promise," the Doctor replied.

"She'll just sleep," Katryna added.

"Tell me, where's your TARDIS?" the Master asked the Doctor.

"You could be so wonderful," the Doctor told him.

_He is eventually_, Katryna thought.

"Where is it?" the Master demanded.

"You're a genius. You're stone cold brilliant. Oh, I swear you really are. But you could be so much more. You could be beautiful," the Doctor mentioned, changing the subject, "With a mind like that, we could travel the stars. It would be my honour. 'Cause you _don't_ need to own the universe, just see it. Have the privilege of seeing all of time and space. That's ownership enough."

"Would it stop, then? The noise in my head?" the Master wondered.

"I can help?" the Doctor replied.

"It stops eventually," Katryna suddenly said.

"How?" the Master asked, "It never does! It never will do? How would it, or could it, possibly come to an end?"

"Everything does," Katryna explained, "Even the noise. Everything's got to end sometime, or nothing would ever get started."

"You're right about that. I don't know what I'd be without that noise, Katryna," the Master told her.

"Someone so much different. A better person; a changed man," Katryna said.

"I wonder what I'd be without you," the Doctor mentioned to the Master.

"Yeah," the Master responded.

"What does he mean? What noise?" Wilf wondered.

"It began on Galifrey. As children, not that you'd call it childhood; more a life of duty. Eight years old, I was taken for initiation, to stare into the Untempered Schism," the Master replied.

"What does that mean?" Wilf asked next.

"It's a gap, in the fabric of reality. You can see into the time vortex itself," Katryna explained.

"And it hurts," the Doctor added.

"They took me there, in the dark. I looked into time, and I heard it calling to me. Drums, the never ending drums," the Master continued.

"Just what I heard in my dream one night," Katryna said.

"_How_ are you linked with him?" the Doctor asked, remembering what Katryna had said in the wasteland.

"It's complicated," came Katryna's reply.

"Listen to it. Listen," the Master instructed.

"Then lets find it," the Doctor suggested, "You and me."

"Except…oh, oh wait a minute. Oh yes, oh that's good," the Master realised.

"What?" Katryna asked, along with the Doctor in unison.

"The noise, it exists within my head. And now in 6 billion heads. _Everyone _on earth can hear it," the Master explained, "Imagine. Oh, oh yes."

The Master began laughing again, full of insanity. Then he jerked to the ground in pain.

"Oh no! Oh God, what's wrong?" Katryna asked panicking.

"The gate wasn't enough. You're still dying," the Doctor told the Master.

"This body was born out of death, all it can do is die," the Master explained.

"And anything that's part of it; relatives and other biological inheritance?"

Katryna knew asking this was risky, but she needed to know. A horrific thought was hitting her hearts. She was born, after her father's resurrection, when he'll eventually be back on Timelocked Galifrey. And if she was born from a man with a dying damaged body, could that possibly mean, the same might happen to her? Would Katryna's body end up giving up and failing on her? Her hearts beat faster, containing the fear. She remembered her mother, Kahalia, had never had the dying energy within her. So Katryna then thought she might have a chance of being all right.

"It might possibly be that way."

Katryna heard the Master answer her question, as she put those thoughts of her body possibly being damaged, to the back of her mind. Then the Master turned back towards the Doctor.

"What did you say to me, back in the wasteland? You said 'the End of Time'."

"I said something is returning," the Doctor explained, "I was shown a prophecy. That's why I need your help."

"What if I'm part of it?" the Master wondered, letting the insanity get to him more, "Don't you see? The drumbeat is calling from so far away! From the end of time itself and now it's been amplified 6 billion times. Triangulate all those signals, I could find its source. Look, Doctor, that's what your prophecy was. ME!"

Suddenly, the Master slapped the Doctor. Wilf and Katryna flinched in shock.

"Where's the TARDIS?" the Master demanded.

"Just stop. Just think," the Doctor begged.

"Kill them," the Master ordered.

Guns were pointed towards Wilf and Katryna. The two of them grew worried.

"I need that technology, Doctor. Tell me where it is, or the old man and the Timelady are dead," he threatened.

"Don't tell him," Wilf warned.

"I'LL KILL THEM, RIGHT NOW!" the Master threatened.

"Actually the most impressive thing about you is that after all this time, you're still bone dead stupid," the Doctor said cleverly.

The Master turned, surprised at the Doctor's sudden remark.

"Take aim," he instructed firmly.

"You've got 6 billion pairs of eyes and you still can't see the obvious, can you?" the Doctor continued.

"Like what?" the Master wondered.

"That guard is one inch too tall," the Doctor told him.

Suddenly, the Master was hit over the head, falling unconscious, to the floor. Wilf was shocked. The Doctor and Katryna were impressed. The guard was Rossiter.

"Oh my God, I hit him. I've never hit anyone in my life!" he exclaimed.

Then Addams dashed in.

"Well, come on. We've got to get out of here."

Katryna was un-cuffed and Wilf was untied. However, none of them were able to free the Doctor.

"God bless the cactuses," Wilf said.

"That's Cacti," the Doctor pointed out.

"That's racist!" Rossiter said, angrily, "And there's too many buckles and straps!"

"Just wheel him," Addams suggested.

The Doctor realised the plan and wasn't happy.

"No, no. Get me out. No, don't. No, no, no, no!"

The group followed as Addams led them down a corridor. Katryna was pleased that they now had more people on their side – an alliance. She choose to stay with the Doctor, knowing the Master – her future father – hadn't changed and become the man she knew, yet.

"No, the other way! I've got my TARDIS!" the Doctor yelled as he continued to protest.

"I know what I'm doing," Addams pointed out.

"No, no, no. Just listen to me!" the Doctor shouted, "Not the stairs! Not the stairs!"

The Doctor complained and groaned as Addams pushed him down the staircase, while he was still tied down to the trolley. Rossiter, Wilf and Katryna hurried behind them.

"WORST. RESCUE. EVER!"

They made it down to the basement. As the Doctor yelled out at them to listen, they found they were suddenly surrounded by the Master's duplicates. Then _the_ Master appeared in front.

"Gotcha," he grinned.

"You think so," Addams retorted.

She activated her teleport as the Doctor continued to protest. Then the five of them were teleported onto a ship in space.

"Now get me out of this thing!" the Doctor ordered.

"Don't say thanks, then," Addams added sarcastically.

"He's not gonna let us go," the Doctor pointed to her, "Just hurry up and get me out!"

While Addams and Rossiter freed the Doctor, Katryna and Wilf wondered over to the window in amazement.

"Goodness me, we're in space," Wilf realised.

"I've never seen it, earth, from this view before," Katryna confessed, "Us Timelords occasionally struggle to fit the smallest of things on our 'to do lists'. But this is amazing. So amazing."

While Wilf and Katryna gazed in amazement, the Doctor leapt over to the controls. He soniced them, sending sparks scattering everywhere.

"Where's your flight deck?" the Doctor asked Addams and Rossiter.

"But we're safe. We're 100,000 miles above the earth," Addams replied.

"And he's got every single missile on the planet, ready to fire!" the Doctor retorted.

"Good point," Addams realised.

Rossiter, Addams and the Doctor started to run off. Then the Doctor ran back over to them, slowly encouraging the human and the teen Timelady away from the window.

"But we're in space!" Wilf said to him.

"And it's beautiful. I've never seen earth from up here before," Katryna added.

"Yep," the Doctor responded, "Come on, you two."

Wilf and Katryna followed the Doctor as he ran further, following Addams and Rossiter. They made it to the flight deck.

"We've got to close it down," the Doctor mentioned.

"No chance, mate. We're going home," Rossiter told him.

"We're just a salvage team. Local politics, not nothing to do with us, not unless it's a carnival. The sooner we get to Vinvochi Space, the better," Addams explained.

"We're_ not_ leaving!" the Doctor pointed out.

He soniced the controls and the lights and the engines suddenly stopped. The whole place plummeted into darkness.

**A/N****: Next chapter will be up ASAP :) Please keep reviewing.**


	5. Hoping And Planning

**Time Troubles – Chapter 5**

The five of them stood shocked and startled in the silence.

"Ssssssh," the Doctor instructed, wondering if any of them may get heard on the transmitter.

All of them looked around, hearing the aches and the creeks of the pipes. No one spoke until Addams finally broke the silence.

"No sign of any missiles. No sign of anything." Then she yelled at the Doctor. "You've wrecked the place!"

"The engines are burnt out. All we've got is axillary lights. Everything else it kaput," Rossiter added, "We're stuck in orbit."

"Thanks to you. You idiot!" Addams shouted.

She stormed off. Wilf and Katryna turned to the Doctor. They saw the pain in his eyes; his feelings hurt.

"I know you. I bet you've got a plan, haven't you? Eh, come on. You've always got a trick up your sleeve. Bit of the Doctor flim-flam, sort of thing, eh?" Wilf said, attempting to lighten the mood.

The Doctor just sat silently.

"Oh blimey," Wilf next mentioned, realising they may be nothing to help them.

Katryna took hold of the Doctor's hand, speaking with a comforting assuring tone.

"Don't worry. You meant well. Just wanted to keep us safe, right? Like you always do. It's okay, Doctor. I understand. I really do. It's all a jagged mess and we'll help each other through it." She sighed. "My Dad would want that. He'd be proud of me."

The Doctor smiled weakly at Katryna's comforting words. Katryna fought the tears. _This_ Doctor was so much different from the one she'd grown up with; the one who'd raised her. She had sympathy with this Doctor. Like the night she'd found out who and _what _she was, Katryna had battled that emotional rollercoaster and now, she was going to help the Doctor battle his. They would be a team – a Timelord team. The Doctor continued to fiddle with the wiring, attempting to fix the ship's system.

"Do you need a hand?"

"No, I've got this. But thanks anyway, Katryna."

She was pleased she'd offered to help the Doctor. And there was a hint of familiarity in her eyes that he'd noticed. But then he decided to carry on mending the ship system, while Katryna headed off to find Wilf, who'd gone wondering around the ship.

She finally found Wilf, who seemed unsure of where he was. Then he turned, seeing her behind him.

"Blimey, thought I was hearing things for a moment. I must be going mad, eh, Katryna."

"I wondered where you went. It's a big ship. I'm not sure if it's bigger than the TARDIS's interior. That contains everything, I think. Anyway, maybe we should head back to the flight deck."

"I think we're lost."

"And yet you're both found."

Wilf and Katryna turned, seeing another Timelady standing behind them. Most of her hair was brown, with a few patches of grey, and her clothes and jewellery were white. She was likely to be older, but the woman looked like she was in her early 60s.

"Events are closing, Wilfred. The day is almost upon us. And Katryna, don't reveal who you are; to me or anyone. None of us can know who you are yet."

"Do you know who I am?" Katryna asked her, "Do you know my name because of all the Timelord traces?"

The woman nodded.

"It's easy to know who belongs to which time and timeline."

She turned back to Wilf.

"Tell me, old soldier. Did you take arms?"

"I brought this," Wilf told her, taking the gun from his coat pocket, "But what am I supposed to do?"

"This is the Doctor's final battle. The end of his life; if he must stand at arms or lose himself to all this world. To the end of time," she replied.

"But he never carries guns," Wilf explained, "He doesn't…"

"Who are you?" Katryna wondered.

"I was lost, so very long ago," the woman mentioned.

Katryna and Wilf were about to reply. The human and Timelady suddenly looked up, seeing that the woman in white had vanished. From what Katryna had learnt in the past, it was like the time Rose had come back through the different timelines and realities. And that woman was doing much the same. Like how the woman realised she was from the future, Katryna realised the woman may be related to the Doctor. She had to be. Right? It must be the instinct of the Timelord helping her to see the connection.

After thinking of the possibilities, Katryna and Wilf eventually headed back to the flight deck, where the Doctor was. They'd finally sound their way after some small struggles. When they were up at the flight deck, Wilf and Katryna perched next to the Doctor, either side of him.

"How's it going?" Katryna asked, attempting to be cheerful.

"Got that old tub fixed?" Wilf wondered.

"Just trying to fix the heating," the Doctor replied.

"I've always dreamt of a view like that," Wilf said, "I'm an astronaut, ha-ha. And it's dawn over England, look. Brand new day. My wife's buried down there. I might never visit her again now. I might never visit her again. Do you think he changed them; in their graves?"

"I'm sorry," the Doctor responded, after a brief pause.

"It's not your fault," Wilf told him.

"Isn't it?" the Doctor wondered.

"None of us knew this was gonna happen," Katryna lied, knowing she'd once learnt all of this.

"And 1948, I was over there," Wilf continued, "End of the Mandate in Palestine. Private Mott, skinny little idiot, I was. Stood on this rooftop, in the middle of the skirmish. Like a blizzard, all them bullets in the air. The world gone mad. The both of you don't want to listen to an old man's tales, probably."

"I'm older than you," the Doctor announced.

"Get away," Wilf said, smiling.

"I'm 906," the Doctor mentioned.

"What, really though?" Wilf wondered.

"Yeah," the Doctor confirmed.

"900 years; we must look like insects to you," Wilf added.

"I think you look like giants," the Doctor said.

"Occasionally, I forget. That earth…it's not perfect either," Katryna told them, "Nothing ever is. Not even being caught up in my own timeline. And we all make mistakes, right."

The Doctor and Wilf nodded. Then Wilf took his pistol out of his coat pocket, handing it towards the Doctor.

"Here, I've kept it all this time, and I thought…" Wilf explained.

"No," the Doctor told him.

"If you take it, you could…" Wilf added, hoping he could succeed.

"No. You had that gun in the mansion. You could have shot the Master, there and then," the Doctor said.

"Too scared I suppose," Wilf responded.

"I'd be proud, Wilf; if you were my dad, and if Katryna was my daughter," the Doctor added, telling them both.

"Don't start," Katryna mentioned, with a small smile.

"But you said you were told, 'he would knock four times and then you die'. Well that's him, the Master. The noise in his head, he'll kill you," Wilf confirmed.

The Doctor nodded. Wilf attempted to hand the gun over to him, once again.

"Kill him first," Wilf instructed.

"And that's how the Master started," the Doctor pointed out.

"It's not like I'm all innocent. I've taken lives and it got worse, because I got clever. Manipulated people into taking their own. And I watched others die and witnessed them enter a new life."

The Doctor glanced at Katryna. She realised he'd meant her. She held his hand again, speaking softly.

"Hey, and you helped me, when we both couldn't work it all out," Katryna reminded him.

"Sometimes I think the Timelord lives too long," the Doctor told them both; and then he saw how desperate Wilf was for him to accept the gun. "I can't. I just can't."

"It's okay," Katryna assured him.

"If the Master dies, what happens to all the people?" Wilf asked.

"I don't know," the Doctor replied.

"Doctor, what happens?" Wilf continued.

"The template snaps," the Doctor explained.

"They go back to being human? They're alive; and human?"

"Yeah," Katryna added, "They'll be alright."

"And don't you dare, sir; don't you dare put him before them," Wilf instructed, "That's an order. Now take the gun and save your life. And please don't die; you're the most wonderful man on earth. I don't want you to die."

Wilf placed the gun in the Doctor's hands. This time, he still didn't want to take it.

"Never," he confirmed.

"Doctor, it really is the only way," Katryna mentioned tearfully, now afraid for them all.

Then the Master spoke on the broadcast transmitter and all attention focused on his voice.

"_A star fell from the sky. Don't you want to know where from? Because now it all makes sense, Doctor; the whole of my life. My destiny. The star was a diamond, and the diamond is a White Point Star."_

The Doctor grew horrified. Wilf and Katryna noticed as the Master's broadcast continued. Katryna un-tucked her mother's necklace, making sure it was still securely around her neck. The White Point Star Diamonds glinted in the light.

"_And I have worked all night to sanctify that gift. Now the star is mine. I can increase the signal; use it as a lifeline. Do you get it now? Do you see? Keep watching, Doctor. You too, Katryna. This should be spectacular. Over and out."_

The signal cut off. Then Wilf began asking questions.

"What's he on about? What's he doing? What does that mean?"

"A White Point Star Diamond is only found on one planet," the Doctor replied.

"They're found on Galifrey!" Katryna said.

"It means, the Timelords; the Timelords are returning," the Doctor explained.

"Well that's good, isn't it? For you both; that's your people."

Suddenly, the Doctor grabbed the gun and took off running towards the ship's flight deck. Katryna helped Wilf stand up and they quickly followed the Doctor. They reached the flight deck. The Doctor switched on the broadcast and they all heard the noise – One, two, three, four. One, two, three, four; repeat over and over.

"What's that?" Addams wondered.

"It's the link," Katryna told her.

"It's coming from earth," Rossiter realised, "It's on every single wavelength."

"But you said your people were dead. Past tense," Wilf mentioned.

"Inside the Time War," the Doctor pointed out, "And the whole war was Time Locked. "Like being sealed inside a bubble. It's not a bubble, but just think of a bubble. Nothing can get in or get out of the Time Lock," Katryna said.

"Except something that was already there," the Doctor finished.

"The signal! Since he was a kid!" Wilf realised.

"If they can follow the signal, they can escape before they die," the Doctor told him.

"Well it's a big reunion. We'll have a party," Wilf suggested.

"There will be no parties," Katryna confirmed.

"But I've heard him talk about them like they're wonderful," Wilf added.

"That's how he chooses to remember them," Katryna said.

"The Timelords evolved and then they went to war. An endless war and it changed them. Right to the core. You see my enemies, Wilf; the Timelords are more dangerous than any of them," the Doctor explained.

"Timelords? What-lords?" Addams asked.

"It's the species that the Doctor and I are," Katryna replied.

"Right, yes you!" the Doctor said, pointing at Addams. "This is a salvage ship, yes. You were following the asteroid fields."

"Yeah, what about it?" Addams wondered.

"So you've got asteroid lasers!" the Doctor added.

"They're all frazzled," Rossiter told him.

"Consider them un-frazzled," the Doctor mentioned, then he turned to Addams, "You there. What's your name? I'm gonna need your navigation." Then to Rossiter. "And you, get in the laser pod. Wilfred, laser number 2; the old soldier's got one more battle. And Katryna, care to assist the pilot?"

Katryna nodded and everyone got into position.

"This ship can't move. It's _dead_," Addams pointed out.

"Fixed the heating," the Doctor responded.

He turned on the controls, letting them light up and activate.

"Now they can see us," Addams said.

"Oh yes!" the Doctor shouted.

"This is _my_ ship and you're not going to move it. Step away from the wheel," Addams ordered.

"There's an old earth saying, Captain. A phrase of great power and wisdom and constellation to the soul in times of need. ALLONS-Y!"

The Doctor pulled on the wheel, wrenching the ship, making it accelerate. It took off, now heading for earth. Fire reached the outside, as it entered the earth's atmosphere.

"You're both blinking flipping mad," Addams told the Doctor and Katryna, as they continued to fly the ship.

"You two, what did I say? Lasers!" the Doctor reminded Wilf and Rossiter.

"What for?" Rossiter asked.

"Because of the missiles!" Katryna shouted back.

"We've got to fight off the entire planet," the Doctor said.

Then Addams noticed the missiles approaching on the navigator, warning the Doctor and Katryna. The Doctor dodged the missiles, yelling at Wilf and Rossiter to open fire. Addams noticed 16 more missiles were heading in their direction, pointing that out too. And yet more were still coming. The Doctor continued to dodge them and everyone had to hold on tight. Suddenly the main window smashed, and the Doctor and Katryna had to take cover. Then the Doctor shouted to Addams.

"Lock the navigation!"

"Onto what?"

"England, the Naismith mansion!"

The closer they got, the closer Addams told them. Then she grew anxious.

"We are gonna stop, though? Doctor? Katryna?"

The Doctor didn't reply, and Katryna gave Addams a look of un-sureness. Wilf and Rossiter came out of the laser pods, to the flight deck.

"Doctor, he said you were gonna die," Wilf pointed out.

"He said what?" Addams wondered.

"Is that all of us? Wilf continued, "I won't stop you sir. But is this it?"

The Doctor continued flying the ship towards the mansion, with Katryna's assistance. At the right time, they launched upwards, heading for the sky. Then, with the gun still in hand, the Doctor opened the floor panel, revealing the grounds, hundreds or possibly thousands of metres below. Katryna headed to his side. The Doctor realised her plan, and was in no mood to stop her.

_I'll survive this. I would've survived the railway drop if my father hadn't stopped me. And the Doctor's gonna jump; he won't die jumping. And neither will I._

Then Katryna and the Doctor turned to Wilf, one last time, then let go and jumped through the hatch. The two Timelords went falling to the floor, and then fell through the mansion skylight. The two of them hit the ground with a large thud, with glass shattering and scattering all around them. Katryna hadn't been as lucky when she'd landed – she'd landed on her back, smashing her head hard. Her red curls became redder by the blood, flowing free. Like the Doctor, her face was also covered completely in cuts. She slowly staggered to her feet, attempting to help the Doctor. Then her legs gave way, and she collapsed again, lying on her back, breathless and gasping for air. Upon them, stood the Timelord government, waiting for the showdown to begin, where they now hoped they to would win.

**A/N****: I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can, and eventually lead to the event that I've foreshadowed, after all the rest of the rewrite is out of the way. Sorry I can't explain any more for now – spoilers :)**


	6. Showdown and Shock

**Time Troubles – Chapter 6**

The Doctor gasped in pain as he slowly picked up the gun, attempting to fire its bullets towards the Timelord government. Then his hand fell and the gun clattered on the ground. As he struggled to rise, Rassilon approached him, speaking.

"My Lord, Doctor. My Lord, Master. We are gathered for the end."

Rassilon glanced over at the battered and blood covered Katryna.

"Who might she be?" Rassilon wondered.

"Someone from my future," the Doctor replied, panting.

"And mine," the Master added in, "She said so."

The Master stared at his future daughter. The senses of suspecting she seemed familiar to him came back into his mind. To everyone's surprise, the Master stepped slowly towards Katryna and helped her to her feet. She was all right to stand, as the Master let go of her gently. For that small moment, his sub-conscience had taken control of him. Then the Master mentally fought with his mind, now regaining control, embarrassed of helping Katryna. He stepped back over towards the Timelord government and the damaged Doctor. The Doctor slowly reached his knees; his voice now begging.

"Listen to me. You can't."

"The fitting paradox that our salvation comes at the hands of our most infernos child," Rassilon said.

"No, he's not saving you. Don't you realise what he's doing?" the Doctor pointed out.

"Hey, no! Hey! That's mine. Hush!" the Master ordered; fingers on lips. He faced Rassilon. "Look around you. I've transplanted myself into every human being. Who wants a mongrel little species like them?"

"Hey, now don't. I've got a friend who's human. And she's so brilliant. She's more than just _a_ human," Katryna announced, "She's so much more. She's the Bad Wolf."

Katryna saw the Doctor's eyes widen at the sound of her mentioning Rose. She knew he'd know she'd say 'spoilers' if he questioned her of this. The Doctor guessed he would just have to wait for his answers about Katryna to come at the moment they would happen. And while he wondered, the Master continued speaking, ignoring the fact that Katryna had just mentioned Rose Tyler.

"And now I can transplant myself into every single Timelord. Oh yes, Mr President Sir; standing there all noble and resplendent and decrepit. Think how much better you're gonna look as _me_!"

Rassilon said nothing as he held up his hand, with a mighty metal glove on it. The glove glowed blue as he reversed the template, making them human again. However, this displeased the Master.

"No! No, no, no! Stop it! No, no! Don't!" he shouted.

Then the template was removed and all the people returned to their original state. They gained focus of what was happening.

"On your knees, mankind," Rassilon ordered.

They obeyed his orders.

"That's fine, that's good," the Master said, "Because you said salvation. I still saved you. Don't forget that."

"The approach begins," Rassilon announced.

"Approach of what?" the Master asked.

"'Something is returning', don't you ever listen!" the Doctor replied.

"That was the prophecy. Not _someone_. _Something_," Katryna explained.

"What is it?" the Master demanded.

"They weren't just bringing back the species," Katryna told him.

"It's Gallifrey. Right here, right now!" the Doctor added.

Suddenly, everything began to shake chaotically as Gallifrey began breaking though the Timelock. The humans ran away panicking as the Doctor, the Master, Katryna and the Timelord government remained. The Master yelled over the noise and chaos.

"I did this! I get the credit! I'm on your side."

Rassilon just stood smirking as the chaos continued. Then Wilf dashed in, passing the panicking people. He was about to sprint towards the Doctor and Katryna, when he heard a man yelling in fear. Wilf ran over to the glass chambers, letting the other man out, who ran off without looking back. Wilf had ignored the Doctor's order, telling him not to free the other man. But then Wilf, the Doctor and Katryna glanced towards the other Timelords, fearing what was next approaching.

"Well this is fantastic, isn't it? The Timelords restored," the Master announced.

"You weren't there in the final days of the war. You never saw what was born. But if the Timelock's broken, then everything's coming though – not just the Daleks; but also the Skaro degradations, the hoard of travesties, the nightmare child that could've been king with his army of mean-wraths and never-worthes. The war turned into hell. And that's what you've opened, right above the earth. Hell is descending!" the Doctor told the Master.

"My kind of world," the Master retorted.

"Just listen to him!" Katryna yelled, "Even the Timelords can't survive that. But _I_ did, because I was saved and protected; by the one man who means the universe to me – the closest person to my hearts!" She met the Master's eyes. "I'm not even born _yet_!"

"We will initiate the final sanction. The end of time will come. At my hand, the ruptual will continue, until it rips the time vortex apart," Rassilon explained.

"That's suicide," the Master realised.

"We will ascend to become creatures of consciousness alone; free of these bodies, free of time and cause and effect, when creation itself ceases to be" Rassilon continued.

"You see now, that's what they were planning in the final days of the warm," the Doctor said.

"The Doctor had to stop them," Katryna added.

"Then take me with you, Lord President. Let me ascend into glory," the Master suggested.

"You are diseased," Rassilon retorted, "Be at a disease of our own making. No more."

Rassilon lifted his metal-gloved hand up, as he started to make it glow and pointed it towards the Master, as he prepared to kill him. Like any other child wanting to protect their mother or father, Katryna suddenly stepped between Rassilon and the Master. The Doctor wasn't going to let her fight alone, so he joined her by her side, pointing the gun directly towards Rassilon. Katryna fought the tears that swelled in her eyes, and battled the emotions that her hearts now felt. Then she realised her actions were wrong – for the sake of her existence. If the Master doesn't get pulled back in, then Katryna – his daughter – would cease to exist, knowing her parents eventually meet on Gallifrey in the Timelock. Then Katryna suddenly stepped out of the way, tearful, now leaving the Doctor at centre stage. Rassilon spoke tauntingly at him.

"Choose your enemy well; we are many. The Master is but one."

"But he's the President. Kill him and Gallifrey could be yours," the Master pointed out.

The Doctor turned, now pointing the gun at the Master. The Master stared, shocked.

"He's to blame, not me!" Then he paused briefly. "Oh. The link is inside my head. Kill me, the link gets broken and they go back. You never would, you coward." He continued speaking in a cold bitter voice. "Go on. Do it."

The Doctor turned again, gun pointing at the Timelord government.

"Exactly. It's not just me! He's the link, kill him!" the Master said.

"The final act of your life is murder; but which one of us?" Rassilon wondered, as he spoke mockingly.

The Doctor stood, still as a stone statue, determined to kill Rassilon. Everyone watched, waiting. The Doctor suddenly saw the woman standing at the back, eyes tearful, as she met the Doctor's gaze. Wilf and Katryna also caught eyes with her. She was crying silently and the Doctor was also close to breaking down. Then he quickly pointed the gun back towards the Master; there was worry and plea in his eyes – Koschei's eyes. Koschei was surfacing slowly. Then the Doctor suddenly spoke.

"Get out of the way."

The Master darted to the side as the Doctor shot the machine, breaking the link; fiery flames flying everywhere.

"The link is broken! Back into the Timewar, Rassilon! Back into hell!"

"You die with me, Doctor!"

"I know."

"Get out of the way," the Master suddenly said.

The Doctor turned towards the Master. He realised he was going to save him. The Master fired an electric-like blue bright blast, towards Rassilon, hitting his hearts.

"You did this to me! All of my life! You made me!" the Master yelled. He fired another blast. "ONE!" Another. "TWO!" Another. "THREE!" And a final blow. "FOUR!"

The link began closing completely. As the Timelords slowly disappeared, the Master began disappearing with them. At his last chance of possibly saving his childhood friend, the Doctor suddenly started to sprint forward.

"KOSCHEI!"

Katryna got in the way, within seconds, crashing into him. She and the Doctor fell to the floor, as they watched the Master and the Timelords disappear into the Timelock, Katryna met the Doctor's eyes, giving him a look of apology.

"I'm sorry," she said, "I'm so sorry."

The Doctor and Katryna slowly rose to their knees. For a moment, while he thought it was over, the Doctor began smiling and laughing lightly.

"I'm alive…I'm…I'm still alive."

Then his face fell as he heard the dreaded knocking – one, two, three, four. One, two, three, four; repeat a number of times. Katryna's eyes filled with tears, as she felt strongly sorry for the Doctor – and Wilf, knowing the two of them didn't think it would end like this. Katryna and the Doctor next glanced over to the glass chambers, seeing Wilf was inside one of them. He waved awkwardly.

"They gone then? Good, oh. If only you could let me out?" Wilf wondered.

"Yeah," the Doctor responded sadly.

"Only, this thing seems to be making a bit of a noise," Wilf said.

"My f– the Master…left the nuclear bolt running," Katryna explained.

"It's gone into overload," the Doctor added.

"That's bad, is it?" Wilf asked.

"No, because all the excess radiation gets vented inside there; the other one. Vinvochi glass, it contains it. All 500,000 rads about to flood that thing."

"Well you better let me out then," Wilf suggested.

"Except it's gone critical. Touch one control and it floods. Even this would set it off," the Doctor told him, taking the sonic screwdriver out of his pocket.

"I'm sorry," Wilf said, "Just leave me."

The emotions were too much for the Doctor, and he began breaking down.

"Okay, right then. I will! 'Cause you had to go in there, didn't you? You had to go and get stuck, oh yes! 'Cause that's who you are, Wilfred. And Katryna, you had to destroy my last chance of hope! You two were always this. Waiting for me all this time."

"Oh really, just leave me. I'm an old man, Doctor. I've had my time," Wilf mentioned.

"And I'll find my own road to follow," Katryna said.

"Well exactly. Look at the two of you. Not remotely important! And there's just another Timelord in my life. How would she be important if I don't even know her?"

"You will eventually. I wish I could tell you _everything_."

There was a pause, before the Doctor started yelling.

"But me. I could so much more! SO MUCH MORE! This is what I get, my reward. BUT IT'S NOT FAIR!"

The Doctor panted heavily; fighting tears and emotions. He glanced at Katryna. Then she approached him slowly, and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around the teen Timelady, and then gently pulled away.

"I've lived too long," the Doctor mumbled.

"Listen to me. It's gonna be okay. You won't die, Doctor; not_ properly_. I promise," Katryna said.

The Doctor approached the glass chambers, where Wilf was trapped inside.

"No. No, please don't. Don't. Please don't! Please."

"Wilfred, it's my honour. I better be quick."

The Doctor dashed inside the other glass cubicle, closing the door. He pressed the button, allowing Wilf to get out. The Doctor was left to succumb to the radiation. He grunted and gasped in pain at it submerged him. Wilf watched worriedly. Katryna became transfixed, terrified.

"DOCTOR!"

She headed over to the glass chambers; putting her hand on one the Doctor was in. Katryna suddenly jerked away in pain, now knowing some of the radiation had absorbed inside her. Then the system's power shut down. Wilf and Katryna waited as they saw the Doctor slowly surface. There was a brief silence.

"Hello," Wilf said.

"Hi," the Doctor replied.

"Still with us?" Wilf asked.

"The system's dead. I absorbed it all," the Doctor explained.

"Not all of it. I touched the glass," Katryna corrected him, "Part of the radiation's absorbed into me."

"The whole thing's kaput," the Doctor mentioned, pushing the door that surprisingly opened, "Now it opens, yeah."

"So here we are then. The three of us, safe and sound," Wilf confirmed, "Mind you both. The two of you are in a hell of a state. Got some battle scars there."

The Doctor rubbed his face; Wilf and Katryna noticed the cuts had faded. He told them the healing had started. For Katryna, not one part of her had healed. Then the three of them formed a group hug and eventually left the mansion, departing in the TARDIS, taking Wilf home.

Stepping onto the streets of Chiswick, outside Donna's house, the Doctor mentioned it wouldn't be the last time Wilf saw him. However, it would be the last time Wilf would see Katryna, and she added this. He told her to take care and questioned her on who she was, from picking up on her earlier hints and clues. Katryna told Wilf – revealing _only_ to him, that the Master would become her biological father. Wilf didn't panic, knowing Katryna was different from_ the_ Master he'd just met. She'd been good; the better one. Katryna hugged him one last time, before departing in the TARDIS; it dematerialised out of sight.

The two Timelords circled the TARDIS in silence. Then the Doctor spoke.

"_Who_ are you, Katryna? Really, who are you?"

"Really, Doctor. That's all to come." She paused and then continued. "Listen, I need you to take me to 2013, Christmas day. Let's say, about 6:30pm."

"Why do you wanna go there?"

"Spoilers. And I'll make sure you will see me again sometime. I promise this isn't the last time I'll see you."

The Doctor set the date, time and year on the TARDIS. It soon landed in 2013, Christmas day. The Doctor and Katryna stepped out of the TARDIS.

"Will you be okay from here?"

"I'll be fine, Doctor. Thank you."

Katryna hugged him, before she watched him disappear and take off in the TARDIS. Once it was gone, Katryna headed over to Amy Pond and Rory Williams' house. She reached the house, knocking on the door. Amy answered.

"Oh, hello," Amy said, surprised.

"Hi," Katryna responded, "Amy, right? I'm a friend of the Doctor's. He – Ahh…_Ow_ – "

Katryna gasped in pain, wondering what was wrong with her body.

"Are you alright?" Amy asked.

"I don't know, I really don't know," Katryna replied, "Oh…Ahh…oh God!"

"Doctor, help!" Amy called, "Doctor! Rory! There's a girl here. Something's wrong with her!"

The Eleventh Doctor and Rory ran to the front door, where Katryna had now collapsed. Amy crouched to her level.

"Whoa, stand back Ponds," the Doctor instructed, as he reached Katryna. He saw her face; scarred and scratched, and realisation hit his hearts. "Oh blimey."

"You know her?" Rory questioned.

"Yeah…Christmas day, three years ago, 2010. I met her. She's from my future. She's called Katryna – with a Y. She's a Timelord, like me. Funny? I found a baby called Katryna; and her name was spelt with a Y; she turned out to be a Timelord and – "

"I'm _her_," Katryna panted over the pain, "There was a showdown at Naismith mansion. I got hurt. This energy my father had, it's…"

"Become too strong for your body. Plus more of it hitting your hearts has weakened it more, so much more. And that radiation inside you has helped your body start to fail and give up on you."

"What does that mean? Doctor, tell me please!"

"Oh, Katryna." He held her hand and looked at her deep in her gorgeous green eyes. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, but…"

"What?"

"You're dying."

**A/N:**** I can't believe it's come to this! I'll write the next chapter as soon as I can. It's all going to get emotional. The Master will ****definitely**** discover Katryna – his daughter – is wounded. Please keep reviewing :)**


	7. Tearful Tragedy

**Time Troubles – Chapter 7**

Ever since Katryna had become separated from him, falling into the Time Vortex, within the wave of time turbulence, the Master scanned every inch of time and space hoping to find any traces of his daughter. So many long hours had passed and there was no luck of the Master locating Katryna. He wondered what could've happened to her – not knowing if she'd got stuck somewhere in the past, or the far future. Future? Past? Wait! The past; the Master began remembering the time he'd been resurrected and the chaos and danger he'd caused at Naismith mansion, Christmas 2010.

Not only did he remember the mansion, but there had been a girl there, with curly red hair. As far as he remembered, that girl too was Timelord. She'd worn pink and black clothing, with Converse shoes; a trait from the Doctor, no doubt. Most importantly, that teenage Timelady was called Katryna and she had also had a White Point Star Diamond Crusades necklace. The girl had had that necklace around her neck. That was the necklace the Master remembered his dying wife, Kahalia having. And she'd given that necklace to their daughter, Katryna. The freakiest thing that the Master recalled was beginning to remember the redhead Katryna after _his_ Katryna, his daughter, had got separated from him; even though the gap between the two of them had been years apart. Hold on – same necklace, same species, same name and sudden memories. It only meant one thing; the redhead Katryna – she was his daughter! The realisation hit the Master hard in the hearts. Katryna had become separated from him, regenerated and tagged along at a point in his past. Then the Master snapped out of the shock, switching on the TARDIS tracker. It located Katryna. She was at Amy Pond and Rory Williams' house; Christmas Day 2013.

**XXXX**

The Master's TARDIS materialised at the end of the street. He suddenly sprinted nearer to the Ponds' house. Then he saw Katryna being carried in the Doctor's arms, where she was being taken to the Doctor's TARDIS. Wondering what was going on, the Master ran inside the Doctor's TARDIS, following them down the corridors and into one of the other TARDIS rooms. The Master's face fell when he saw the Doctor lying Katryna on a hospital trolley, connecting her to a monitor. It was only then, that the Master realised something was wrong – very wrong!

The Doctor turned suddenly, shocked that the Master was there. He saw the worried expression on his friend's face; the Master's eyes were close to tears.

"Koschei…there's no easy way of explaining this…but…she's dying. Katryna…your daughter…is dying."

The Master stepped slowly towards Katryna. Her weak glance met his, and he held her hand. She gave a small smile.

"Dad. It's you."

A single tear streamed down her now pale cheek. The Master wiped it away, smiling sadly at his dying daughter.

"It's all my fault. You're dying cause of me, Katryna. That energy, it hit your hearts, plus inheriting it didn't help either.

"Why has it taken so long to affect me? Dad, tell me."

"The fob watch, it locked everything away. Paused all that Timelord biology within you. Even that energy. When you opened it, it all caught up. If I'd never used a Chameleon Arch on you, Katryna. You may not have lived to where you are today."

"Why are you still alive when that energy is killing me?"

"Your age. You've grown-up human. If you'd not had the Chameleon Arch from the start, you'd grow up and age at the pace of a Timelord; you meant to possibly be about your late fifties with that current appearance. Not _look_ eighteen and _be_ eighteen, like a human. But now, you'll still age slower like any other Timelord. If…"

"I wasn't dying, Dad."

"Exactly."

A few tears fell from the Master's eyes. He couldn't bare this. He was losing Katryna, his daughter – his flesh and blood. Katryna was dying and slowly slipping from his hearts. There'd be no one else of his family left alive. Like his wife, Kahalia as well, the rest of the Master's family had had their lives ripped away and engulfed within the Great Time War.

Suddenly, Amy and Rory appeared inside the TARDIS hospital. The Doctor and the Master turned towards them. When Amy and Rory saw the Master, they grew shocked and surprised, lost for words.

"Oh my God…that's him…he was in our heads," Rory stuttered.

"How could this be?" Amy wondered.

"It's complicated," Katryna replied weakly.

"Three years ago, the Master…he turned the whole of humanity into duplicates of himself, using this immortality gate," the Doctor explained.

"And Katryna is that madman's daughter!" Rory realised, horrified.

"Oh my God," Amy mumbled, "He's got a kid."

"Why have you let him in the TARDIS?" Rory continued, "Don't you know what he might do? And that noise! We all heard it 'cause we _were_ him! He's evil, Doctor!"

"Stop it! I've changed! When I got out of the Timelock, when Katryna was a baby, it was enough to remove the drums from my head. I'm a changed man. Doctor, tell them it's true," the Master said.

"He's right, Ponds. He has changed," the Doctor told them.

"I'm sorry. We didn't realise," Amy apologised.

"It's alright. There's been plenty of misunderstandings in my life," the Master mentioned, assuring them.

"Amy, Rory, perhaps we should give Koschei and Katryna some time alone," the Doctor suggested, "It may be the last time they'll be together."

The Doctor, Amy and Rory headed outside the TARDIS hospital, perching on the floor.

"So what's the story? Tell me everything; how did you meet Katryna?" Amy asked.

"Well, the night the Master was resurrected, I was still looking for him in the wasteland. That's when I also saw Katryna regenerating – into a ginger! But anyway, like River, she gave out mostly small hints that she was from our future. She tagged along with me through the chaos. I brought her here after it was all over; Katryna requested that. And then at the _proper _time, I discovered she'd been left alone at a burnt building rubble, in that same wasteland. She was a baby. No one had claimed her, so I took her under my wing. Raised her like I had with my children. Then I discovered she had a fob watch in her possession. I never told her about it, as I was worried of what she may have been revealed to be," the Doctor explained, "Katryna found the watch when she was eighteen, and eventually opened it. The both of us were freaked out, but we soon accepted the truth. We all learnt other complicated discoveries and then Katryna and her father – the Master – left to start a new life together. Now she turns up here, dying. Three years later."

"But not three years for her. 'Cause of the whole time travel thing," Rory added.

The Doctor nodded.

"Do you think she'll get better? Doctor, she's like you," Amy said.

"I don't know, Amy. I really don't know," the Doctor told her truthfully.

Back in the TARDIS hospital, Katryna had been drifting in and out of sleep, with the Master by her side. Katryna had continued to get weaker by the minute. But her father stayed put, all that time, holding her hand. When she surfaced again, knowing she was in the TARDIS hospital, the Master spoke with her once again.

"When you were born, that's when I knew I was going to have something fantastic in my life. You and your mother, you were the universe to me. The closest people in my hearts."

"Dad, I'm so scared."

"I know, Katryna. I know. Whatever happens, I'll always love you."

The Master hugged his daughter, holding her gently, like when she was once a Timebaby. Katryna felt as his tears fell onto her curly ginger hair. Then she drifted asleep again.

From outside the TARDIS hospital, Amy realised it was all calm and quiet. The Doctor and Rory only waited as Amy headed inside the TARDIS hospital. Once she was inside, Amy perched next to the Master.

"She's a Timelord. Her body should be given a chance to regenerate, shouldn't it?" the Master asked her.

"I suppose so," Amy responded.

"If I hadn't removed her Gallifreyan life all those years ago, Katryna really wouldn't have grown up healthy and happy. She would've died before her life would've begun," the Master explained, "I know I left her alone, but I did protect her from Gallifrey's dangers."

"Yeah. You may not have been there for your daughter, like me, but you did make sure she was away from the Timewar danger," Amy assured him, "So long ago, River had been taken from me; brainwashed to become a weapon. You and me never got to watch our daughters grow up properly. We're in the same boat."

"And yours isn't the one dying," the Master added, "Losing Katryna – it's like a punishment for everything bad I did in the past."

Once again, Katryna surfaced slowly from her sleep. She gave a small gasp for air; her lungs feeling heavy.

"It's okay, I'm here. Look, still here. Just hold on," the Master assured his daughter.

He leaned over and kissed her on the forehead once again. To symbolise trying to hold on and stay alive, Katryna took the golden fob watch out of her pocket, clutching it tightly in her hand.

"You probably think this is gonna sound crazy but…Dad, I keep seeing lights and I keep seeing mum. I promise you it _is_ mum. Please believe me. Just please."

Katryna was close to crying, just like the Master.

"It's alright. Shhh, shhh. I know. She'd always be there for you."

The Master took a deep breath, rubbing his face with his hands, knowing some of his tears were falling free. He began pacing around the room of the TARDIS hospital.

"She's got to get better. She's what's making you happy," Amy said.

"Katryna's the only one left of my family," the Master told her.

Suddenly, the Master and Amy heard the clashing clattering of Katryna's fob watch on the floor and the loud beeping of the hospital monitor. The Master suddenly turned.

"Katryna?" His voice broke. Katryna gasped her final breath as the monitor lines became straight. Her hearts stopped. "No! No, you stay with me! Stay!"

The Master dashed towards Katryna, trying to revive her. He pushed his hands fast; up and down on each of her hearts. One, two, three, four. One, two, three, four. One, two, three, four.

"You stay with me! Please don't go!"

Amy ran out of the TARDIS hospital while the Master continued trying to revive his daughter. Then the Master rubbed his hands together, and used a small amount of his electric-like powers to help start her hearts beating a little. It was enough to help Katryna start to regenerate, and she attempted to do so. The golden glow started submerging her body. Then a sudden attack hit her partway through the process. The glow faded, still revealing her second incarnation. The Master suddenly held Katryna in his arms, detaching her from the monitor. He felt her lying still against him. She was turning cold, quickly. There were no sounds of her breathing, and no more beat of her hearts. The truth hit the Master hard. Katryna was dead. His _daughter_ was dead. He'd lost everything and now everyone of his family. Katryna had been his last thread and now, she too was dead.

The Master didn't hear as the Doctor, Amy and Rory came back into the TARDIS hospital. He began breaking down, kneeling on the floor, crying out at the top of his lungs. He buried his face in Katryna's hair, rocking gently as he cradled the last part he had of her. For the Master, everything now came crashing down on him. He'd now been ripped apart, deep into the core of his hardening hearts.

**A/N****: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I got really emotional when I planned and wrote it and please send reviews :)**


	8. Place Of Peace

**Time Troubles – Chapter 8**

Katryna found she was standing next to her father as soon as some of the bright light had faded from her sight. Then she reached out to him, trying to touch his hand. But her's slipped through – as if she wasn't really there. But she was though; wasn't she? Katryna was standing next to him. He couldn't seem to see her – only the _other_ her he was holding in his arms; hoping to awaken – hoping to come back and not be gone. _Gone_. It was all like she was dead. But had that happened? Was her life over now?

Suddenly, the bright light appeared again, making sure Katryna was engulfed within it. For a moment, she was worried, and then she grew confused when she found herself wondering Gallifrey. The landscape around her was perfect and peaceful; untouched by danger. And the silver trees swayed slowly in the wind, along with the red grass, flowing like a sea, and too, there was that orange sky, reaching high.

Within the grass, Katryna noticed a boy, about eight, wearing trainers, a blue and white jacket and he was wearing dark jeans. He had brown hair that was fairly short, like most boys that age would. When she looked at the boy more closely, Katryna noticed he was crying – and he was the childhood version of her father. She stepped slowly towards him, realising it had to be the drums that were making him miserable. For over 900 years, she knew, he would continue to hear those drums – the never-ending drums; and Katryna knew what they would lead him to do. Then on the day he gets out of the Timelock, with her – his daughter – the drums would all be over.

Katryna sat by his side. She put her arm around his shoulder, although that odd feeling of just slipping though him happened again.

"Everything ends eventually."

Young Koschei looked up, drying his eyes – now showing wonder and curiosity of the girl's voice he just heard. Like the drums, the voice had been real. Katryna's hearts gave a little hop of hope; Koschei had heard her. He formed a small smile at her slight reference. However, Katryna knew his timeline would still happen.

Then the bright white light engulfed her again. Katryna found she was standing in nothingness; just a bright never-ending stretching space. She was confused about all of this. None of it still made sense. Katryna spoke, hoping to be heard.

"Where am I? What's going on?"

"It's the gateway to heaven."

She gasped when she heard the voice. It was Kahalia – her mother's voice – speaking to her. But Kahalia had been killed in the Time War. Katryna had cremated her mother's body with the Doctor, John Smith, Rose Tyler and her father by her side. Kahalia couldn't be here, with Katryna now, unless…

"NO! This isn't real. I'm not dead. It's all a dream. Tell me it's all a dream, Mum, and I'll wake up. I'm not dead. I can't be dead. Please say I'm not dead!"

"Sweetheart…I'm sorry."

Katryna covered her mouth, trying not to let the sobs escape. Her mother, Kahalia, hugged her. After the tears, Kahalia led Katryna to their heaven. They were now at peace. And when the Master – Koschei – Kahalia's husband and Katryna's father will die, they both vowed to wait for him, for when that time would come.

**XXXX**

The Master still cried as he cradled his daughter's body in his arms. He wished so much that Katryna would wake up again. Deep down, within his hearts, the Master knew she was gone forever. He was broken, and his hearts had been ripped open. The loss of his daughter was all he could focus on.

While he cradled his daughter's body in heartbreak, Amy and Rory left the TARDIS hospital, waiting outside, as they'd chosen to give the Doctor and the Master some privacy. Back in the TARDIS hospital, the Doctor turned towards the Master, speaking softly.

"You know…she used to worry about dying when she was a child. Always needed comforting, she did. And I'd tell her…I'd tell her she wouldn't die until a very long time. But occasionally, Katryna would still worry about it all."

"Sounds like her. She was like that on our adventures sometimes. Always worrying."

The Master sighed, trying to fight more tears that approached his eyes. Over and over, he reminded himself that Katryna was really gone. He hoped his daughter was somewhere happy and peaceful. He never really believed in what could happen after death. But if there was a heaven, the Master hoped Katryna would be somewhere within it. Maybe all that time ago, Katryna may have been safe with him. Then again, there had been the threats from Rassilon, who'd threatened to take her back. He'd only been able to succeed after the Timelady within Katryna had been reawaken. And like her life, all of that too, was now over.

The Master shivered slightly when the sound of the Doctor's voice pulled him out of his memories.

"I know what it's like. All of my family died too."

"Even your children?"

The Doctor changed the subject, trying not to remind himself of his own pain that the Great Time War had brought upon him.

"Let's bury her. I think she deserves a proper send off and a proper memorial."

The Master scooped Katryna's body up in his arms, reluctantly following the Doctor out of the TARDIS hospital. He staggered slowly towards the TARDIS garden, where the Doctor was waiting. By the Doctor's side were a metal bronze coloured coffin, headstone and shovel.

"It's time, isn't it?"

The Doctor nodded sadly. Then he picked up the shovel, digging a grave, where the Master, cradling Katryna's body, watched motionless. After the grave had been dug a little while later, the Master gently placed his daughter in the bronze coffin. Apart from her now purple lips and washed out skin, Katryna looked as if she were sleeping. The Master removed Kahalia's necklace from around Katryna's neck, and took the golden fob watch from her pocket. Then with the Doctor's help, he placed the lid securely on the coffin, lowered it into the ground and filled up the grave. Once the grave was filled, the Master placed Kahalia's necklace and Katryna's fob watch on it. The two Timelords sat silently before they spoke.

"I suppose she's just gonna rot now."

"No, Koschei. The TARDIS will prevent that. Like everything else in the TARDIS garden, the TARDIS will keep everything else 'frozen' and nice."

"Thank you, Doctor. This is where she should rest in peace."

"She used to play out here all the time. We'd run around, play hide and seek in the bushes, and sometimes we'd play Frisbee or something. As she got older, she'd just sometimes sit here quietly. A place of peace. And we'd chat out here too. When she was about fifteen, Katryna would come out here to read or draw in her sketchbook."

"She sounds like she had a good life."

"She did, Koschei. What were your adventures like with Katryna when you travelled together?"

"Fantastic. We ran. Had to do a lot of that. We also went and explored other places in time and space and…humans, or _boys_ rather, began to notice Katryna…so…oh you know what I mean, Theta."

The Doctor and the Master laughed lightly.

"Koschei, she was at an age where that happens."

"I know. But Katryna did fall in love. In the end…she picked family first. That was her choice, and I was all she had left of her family…and…I…I…"

The Master felt the tears reach his eyes again. He let them fall freely. The pain of losing his daughter pierced his hearts, although they were already hardening with grief. The Doctor put his arm around the Master's shoulder.

"Don't…please…oh God, I…I want her back! Doctor, I want my little girl back. I miss her. I want her to come back to me!"

"I know, I know. Shhh, I miss her too. I'll leave you to talk with her for a while."

The Doctor stood up and strolled out of the TARDIS garden, leaving the Master sitting by Katryna's grave. The Master glanced up at the headstone, with Katryna's full name printed on it in Gallifreyan. He took a deep breath and spoke to the last part he had of her that remained.

"I'm sorry…that it's all ended like this. You hardly lived your life, but I helped you though some of it. And you had so many years and years left ahead of you. You mean the universe to me, Katryna. I love you so much. Always have and always will. More than you may possibly ever know."

The Master sighed. Then he realised Rose Tyler would need to know about Katryna's death – Rose helped Katryna when she accidentally ended up on the parallel world. She and John had taken care of Katryna when she'd used all her strength, wounding herself, from breaking out of the Timelock. The Master eventually began to create a psychic link between himself and Rose. She was easy to locate and connect to because of the Bad Wolf. Then through each other's minds, they came across each other.

"_Hello, Rose."_

"_Hi. It's been a while. What's going on?"_

"_Psychic messaging. Don't break the connection! Please, it's important. It's about…It's about Katryna. She…she died."_

"_Oh my God. Koschei, how?"_

"_I was partly the cause, Rose. I'd been resurrected sometime ago – into a body born out of death. This energy that's part of me…Katryna inherited it. She was partly dying as well. It all became too much for her body, considering she also absorbed radiation inside her. Her age too, it wasn't right, because the Chameleon Arch; her life contained in that fob watch. It's all too complicated."_

"_I've lived with complicated, Koschei. I'm not exactly new to it. I know about most things Timelord now."_

"_You don't know how much I want my little girl back. Do you know most things about that?"_

"_She was the only one left of your family, wasn't she?"_

"_Yeah, and…I hope she's somewhere happy and peaceful."_

"_Me too. Katryna wouldn't want to see you this upset and miserable, just like most children and parents. But you're not totally alone. You've still got the Doctor."_

"_Quite right too. Now I suppose, for Katryna I should say it – Rose Tyler, thank you."_

The Master broke the connection and soon found himself back in reality; by Katryna's grave. He knew it was impossible, but the Master wished he could go back to that moment where his daughter had never ended up at the point of dying. But the pain piecing his hearts reminded him that it was impossible. Deep down, he knew Katryna was gone forever.

**A/N****: Hope you're still enjoying this. By the way, I was really reluctant to kill off Katryna and I was sad for doing so. I'll update as soon as I can and please leave reviews.**


	9. More Tears, More Surprises

**Time Troubles – Chapter 9**

Rose suddenly sat up breathing heavily. It was difficult for her to take in the tragic news of Katryna's death. She leaned back against the bedframe, feeling the beat of her heart, strong and powerful against her chest. Then she realised she was crying, as the tears slowly streamed down her face. Rose liked Katryna; they'd bonded like sisters, when Rose had looked after her and had helped Katryna to get back home, reaching her father. Now the sudden shock of knowing Katryna was dead overwhelmed Rose deeply. She let the tears continue silently.

"Rose?"

She turned, when she realised John (the human Doctor) was awake. There was worry and concern for her, deep in his eyes.

"I'm sorry I woke you. It's just…Koschei…he…told me…"

"What did he tell you? Rose, look at me."

"It was about Katryna."

John sat up and put his arm around Rose's shoulder. She rested her head on his heart.

"Koschei told me by psychic messaging, about Katryna…she…"

"What about Katryna?"

"She's dead, John! Katryna died!"

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. For Koschei…he's lost his daughter."

"That power she had. Koschei told me Katryna's body wasn't strong enough for it. And she got radiation poisoning. Her ageing was faster, because of her growing up human."

"He's lost his only child; the last one left of his family. It was horrific for me when that happened during the Time War. I really know how it feels, Rose. I really do know. When your child dies, it's like a part of you has too. Go back to sleep now, sweetheart. I love you."

"John, I love you too."

**XXXX**

The Master gave another glance towards his daughter's grave. It had her full human name and Timelord name carved within its material. The last time he'd ever seen her name printed in word was on her birth certificate – now he'd never expected to see it on her headstone! He deeply felt within his hearts that it was all wrong; just so wrong that Katryna had died before him. It shouldn't be this way! Parents are meant to die before their children – Katryna should've been the one mourning over him, within years to come. The Master shouldn't have been the one mourning over her.

The emotions eventually overwhelmed him, bringing more tears to his eyes. Suddenly, the Master sprinted out of the TARDIS garden and out of the Doctor's TARDIS altogether. Amy and Rory noticed as they'd seen him dash out. Then they alerted the Doctor.

"He's got out! He's left the TARDIS!" Rory yelled.

"But he was in the garden!" the Doctor said, surprised.

"Well now he's left!" Amy retorted, "Where could he be going?"

"I don't know, Amy. I really don't know," the Doctor replied.

"Where did the Master first meet Katryna?" Rory wondered.

"Hold on let me think, well…"

The Doctor connected his mind to John's memories (as they were kind of the same person). In John's mind, he'd eavesdropped on Rose and Katryna, and most importantly, some of Katryna's words rang through his ears. _Nearly jumped of a railway bridge, I did. My father stopped me_. Railway Bridge? Railway Bridge! That's where they met! The realisation hit the Doctor hard in the hearts, as he pulled himself out of John's memories. The Doctor took off running out of his TARDIS. Amy and Rory sprinted out behind him, only for the three of them to witness the Master's TARDIS dematerialise out of sight.

"Don't worry, I know where he's gone," the Doctor explained.

"Where would that be, Doctor?" Rory asked.

"A railway bridge in London. 15 metres high. That's where he met his daughter," the Doctor responded, "Now come along, Ponds."

The Doctor headed back inside his TARDIS and Amy and Rory followed him. They took off and landed the TARDIS under the bridge, where the Master had met Katryna, the night she'd discovered she was a Timelady. The Doctor had those memories of her still clear in his mind as he, Amy and Rory ran out of the TARDIS and looked up to see the Master climbing the steep slope, towards the railway bridge. The Doctor, Amy and Rory followed fast, climbing themselves. When they all reached the railway, Amy and Rory watched, waiting at a distance as the Doctor approached the Master with small steps. The Master ignored him and like Katryna had done, grabbed the rusty railings, climbed over them and faced away from the railway. The Doctor watched worriedly, not wanting his friend to jump the dangerous distance.

"Koschei, don't do this. You'll survive."

"That's exactly what I told Katryna the night I met her here. She let go and I stopped her falling. Would you do the same for me, Theta?"

"If you're going to be stupid enough to let go, then yes. Yes I would. That's exactly what I'd do."

"Thought so."

"Listen to me, you don't need to do this. I don't want you to do this. She wouldn't want this – your daughter, Katryna. Give me your hand, Koschei. I'll pull you back over."

"Leave me alone. Go away and get on with your life."

"With all do respect, Koschei, I'm not about to risk ending mine by jumping from a bridge. Please don't do this. You and me, we're the last Timelords left. We need to stick together that's what Katryna would want. Deep within your hearts, you know it's true."

The Master sighed heavily.

"What the hell am I doing?"

He turned around and carefully climbed back over the railings, holding onto the Doctor's hand. He looked the Doctor dead in the eyes.

"Katryna…I miss Katryna so much. She was my little girl."

"I know, Koschei. I know."

After a few minutes, the Doctor, Amy, Rory and the Master headed down the slope at a slow steady pace. When they were at the bottom and back on the pavement, the four of them stood silent and still. Suddenly, in grief, guilt and heartbreak, the Master lashed out at the Doctor, punching him, which sent him crashing to the ground!

"DOCTOR!" Amy shrieked, as Rory held her back.

He couldn't allow his wife to hit the Master back, or the whole situation would turn brutal and bloody.

"Why did you hit him?" Amy continued to yell.

"Because I want him to know that's how painful it is every time I'm reminded my daughter's dead!" the Master shouted back.

It wasn't long before he regretted his actions. The Master sat down against the wall, burying his face in his hands. He began breaking down.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. But the pain of losing someone who's your own flesh, blood and hearts…it's like a part of myself had been killed too. What's wrong with me?"

"You're grieving," Amy told him, now calm again.

"Just like Katryna when her mother died," the Doctor said, "You know, if you keep it all inside, it doesn't always help. Koschei, sometimes talking about it can make you feel better."

He shifted nearer to the Master and sat neck to him; back resting against the wall.

"You and me, we've been through so much. The destruction, the suffering – no matter how big or small, it won't ever end, Theta," the Master pointed out.

"Oh Koschei…you're right. But I've got you, and you've got me. We'll battle our way through it. We'll help each other. You and me, together," the Doctor promised.

"Together," the Master echoed, "Just like all those long years ago. Before it all went wrong."

"Exactly," the Doctor confirmed. He paused for a second. "I think we should go. We can't stay here all night. Amy and Rory, they were in the middle of celebrating Christmas when I showed up two years late, again. And then Katryna came back there, dying."

"I want to show you the adventures, Doctor; all the adventures I had with Katryna. My TARDIS, it's parked nearby," the Master explained.

The Master led the Doctor, Amy and Rory away from the railway bridge and the Doctor's TARDIS. A small distance away, they noticed the Master's TARDIS was sitting at the edge of an alley. The Doctor began to cross the wide road ahead of them. Suddenly, a car came around the corner at fast speeds. It was literally a second later, that the Master noticed.

"THETA!"

Suddenly, the Master got in front of the car, pushing the Doctor out of the way. However, the Master didn't have enough time to avoid the car. It hit him and continued driving. The Master was sent crashing to the ground, hitting his head hard on the kerb. Amy and Rory's shrieks of horror pulled the Doctor out of the dizziness, and he noticed his horrified companions standing shocked. Worst of all, he noticed the Master – his childhood friend, Koschei – lying by the kerb, in a pool of blood. His hearts fell at the frightening fear.

"No, no, no, no. Koschei, this isn't gonna happen again! No, no, no, no. Don't leave me!"

The Doctor pulled the Master onto the pavement and held him in his arms. He wiped the blood that was trickling down the side of the Master's face.

"Regenerate, Koschei. Don't you dare do this again! Please don't do this!"

"No. I'm sorry, Theta. I'm so sorry, but I can't."

The Doctor was horrified by his friend's response.

"Why? What are you talking about?"

"I need to be with my family; my wife Kahalia and my daughter Katryna – they need me. They're all I had."

"I need you too!"

"You've got Amy and Rory. You'll always have these wonderful people you've met. Rose was one of them too."

"Who's Rose?" Rory asked.

"Friend of mine, but she's gone now," the Doctor replied, "She's happy. She's got a good life she's living."

Then he turned back towards the dying Koschei, who lay limp in his arms.

"Listen to me, you've got to be making one of the biggest mistakes of your life. There's no going back. Koschei, think of what you're doing; think of me – how I feel. The one person who really was your only childhood friend. You're leaving me."

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Theta."

The Master gasped in pain.

"I'm here, Koschei. Look, still here."

"Doctor, thank you. For looking after Katryna when I didn't, all her life. She deserved you."

"And she deserved you."

"I know."

The Master released a final breath and he lay still in the Doctor's arms, where his hearts beat no more. He was gone. He'd now died too. The Doctor really was the last of the Timelords.

**XXXX**

The Master found himself wondering around in the white light that was shiny and bright. Then he heard a voice, calling out to him – it was Katryna; his daughter.

"Dad! Dad, oh my God it is you!"

"Katryna!"

They ran to each other until the Master reached Katryna, holding her in his arms.

"I couldn't bare it. Katryna, I needed to be with you. You're my daughter, and I love you so, so much."

"She knows that, Koschei. So do I. It's all okay now."

The Master turned, seeing his wife (Katryna's mother) Kahalia standing there. He pulled her towards him, forming a group hug with his wife and daughter.

"My husband, I've missed you. But it's okay now. You can join us in heaven. You changed into a better man. And we're all at peace."

**XXXX**

The Doctor broke down with silent sobs, as Amy and Rory stood by his side watching sadly for the Doctor.

"He's gone. They're all gone. I really am the last Timelord."

Amy crouched down to his level and put her arm around his shoulder, comforting him, as the Doctor continued to babble sadly.

"All his life, I was his only true friend. Then there was Kahalia and Katryna. After all his suffering, they were the closest he ever got to being truly happy, and they were the people who he really loved. They were a family, Amy. Now they're all gonna be reunited again."

"But not…alive. Right, Doctor?" Amy wondered.

He nodded as more tears silently escaped from his eyes.

"It would've been good if we'd met him before, then we would've learnt it all from the start," Rory said.

"The Master…I saw how heartbroken he was when his daughter died. I saw him try to bring Katryna back, then I ran out to alert you and Rory," Amy explained, "The desperation in his eyes for her to come back to him. Doctor, it was like the way you are now."

"But Koschei and Katryna will never come back. Their lives have ended, like everything else…that eventually does," the Doctor told them, "Remember, nothing last forever."

**XXXX**

The Doctor took Amy and Rory back to their house, apologising to them that he'd seemed to unintentionally ruined Christmas for them both. He told them to carry on celebrating, promising to return as soon as possible. Then he departed in his TARDIS, taking flight within time and space. The Doctor strolled into the TARDIS garden, where he'd now also buried the Master's body; next to his daughter, Katryna's grave. He made sure Kahalia's necklace and Katryna's golden fob watch were securely sitting between the two graves of the two Timelords. From time to time, the Doctor would come and sit by the graves and talk to Koschei and Katryna. It would now be the closest he'd ever get to be with them. The Doctor vowed to never forget the two Timelords, knowing they were very important in his hearts. Then he sheds a tear, although he knew part of Koschei and Katryna were still near.

**XXXX**

Late at night, where the stars shine bright, the TARDIS materialises into sight. The Doctor strolls out, once again alone. It's been sometime now, since the Master and Katryna died. Now the Doctor feels there's nothing left for him as he moves on, as he tries to carry on.

A girl, about 20, notices the stranger in the tweed and bowtie as she's passing by. She does a double take, as she tucks a strand of long blonde hair behind her ear, glancing again, seeing that the man looks like he's going to cry. The girl notices the young stranger seems desolate and alone. When he perches on a bench, the girl crosses the road, tightening her grey cardigan as she strolls swiftly towards him. She stops a few metres from him and speaks softly.

"Are you alright?"

He looks up at her, glancing into her bronze brown eyes. A hint of familiarity hits him when he sees the girl's face, but he dismisses it, as he can't see how this girl is familiar to him.

"I…I'm good. But my friends, I lost them…so why am I saying I'm good? I'm not. I miss them so much in the universe," he tells her.

"They seem like they must've been special to you," she responds.

"Yeah, they were. Sorry, what year is this? Terrible habit. I always ask that," he says.

"2029, September 6th," she replies.

"Good year. Now I should head off. Don't want me wasting your time," he adds.

"It's okay you know. I understand what it's like to lose somebody. My aunt Alice has raised me. She's my mother's sister – and next of kin. My parents died when I was a baby. Although I never knew them, it still feels as if I'm not complete. Like there's more to come," she explains.

They walk together down the street as they feel they can confide in each other. He starts to part ways with her at the edge of the street. She notices.

"Hey, where are you going?" she asks.

"Back to my…uh…box," he replies.

"Box?" she wonders.

"Yeah, and it's more than just a box by the way," he says.

"Show me, please. My aunt Alice said something about a box my father had. She'd tell me it was special. That's what my mother and father would apparently tell my aunt Alice," she mentions.

The Doctor leads the girl in the direction of the TARDIS. She sees it. Her eyes grow wide and she gasps with surprise.

"That's the box my aunt Alice told me about! My father, Harold, had it. He took my mother, Lucy, in it. Aunt Alice said it could fly," she explains in realisation, "Oh my God…and that's it…that's…that's the TARDIS!"

A jolt of shock and suspense rapidly runs through the Doctor's hearts. He glares suspiciously at the girl, and then speaks, as he wonders the worst.

"How does your aunt know all this? How does she possibly know that's _my_ TARDIS? Who is she? Most importantly, who are _you_?"

"I'm Melissa," she says, "Melissa Saxon."

_**End of story**_

**A/N****: Apologies for the cruel cliffhanger, but I'm afraid this is where this story ends. I've enjoyed writing the **_**Of Children and Timelords **_**saga and I have plans for a prequel that I may write. Please leave reviews and happy reading :)**


End file.
